thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinder Marsh
Cinder Marsh is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s fourteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Falk Avian. She won the 298th Hunger Games. 'Cinder Marsh' Age: 18 District: 12 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing knives, baton Personality: Cinder is a very proud person, she gets easily offended and can get very violent and explosive if things don´t go her way. She has great charisma and is always the center of attention wherever she´s around. Cinder can be albeit unpleasant, arrogant and hostile towards people she doesn´t know very well. History: Cinder grew up in a happy household in District 2, where she spent most of her childhood. The Marsh family was very rich and powerful, they had a good deal of influence, even in the Capitol itself. Cinder was a lone child, so she grew up to be spoiled and used to getting everything she wanted the moment she wanted it. Her father was a high-in-command military govenor for the Capitol, he commanded Force 7 of District 2, which was the special unit the Capitol used when they wanted to get exspecially nasty to their opponents. Her mother didn´t need to work since Cinder´s father earned so much money, so she stayed home and homeschooled Cinder. She and her mother had the best of times in their house, and they were best friends. Cinder had a lot of friends, but her mother was special to her and understood her like nobody else could. But then one day Cinder´s mother died in a riot started in the square. She wasn´t even part of it, but the Peacekeepers shot down everyone who was running around in panic after they dropped firebombs on protesters. Cinder and her father was in deep shock and grief. From that day on Cinder started to hate the rebels in the outer Districts, even though it was the Capitol who was killing people. Cinder believed that if the rebels just did what the Capitol wanted and stopped wanting freedom, her mother would never died in the riot. From then on, the house started to feel empty for Cinder. Her father was slipping away from her, she hardly even saw him, only late in the evenings and sometimes in the weekends. He was maddened with grief over his wife´s loss and in a move of desperation he took Cinder with him and moved to District 12, as far away from District 2 and the memories of Cinder´s mother as possible. Cinder dearly missed her friends and life in District 2, and greatly disliked her father for dragging her with him. She wanted dearly to volunteer for the hunger games and get out of District 12, she had trained as a career in District 2 after all. Her father supported her in her wish, saying her mother would have wanted her to honor her, but told her to wait until she was eighteen. And so on Cinder´s last reaping she volunteered with confidence and her father´s blessing with her. Preferred Alliance: Cinder will be joining forces with the careers for the bigger part of the hunger games. She won´t take a leading role, but will try to at least have her word heard in the alliance. Strengths: Accuracy, strength, confidence Weaknesses: Overconfidence, climbing, surviving Games Won ViniciusDeAssis1999´s 298th Hunger Games Training score: 9 Ranking: 1st of 26th Kills: Aislyn Latona, Acacia Paragon, Raid Laced, Jessica Woods and Candy Orenson. Death: - Comment: I am so happy about Cinder´s victory, as she is my first ever victor. These games were amazing, both in how they were written and how they were executed in general. They´re one that I will come back to time and time again to re-read I think. CinderReaping.png|Cinder at the Reapings. CinderArena.png|Cinder in the Arena. CinderMarshVictor.png|Cinder in her Victor's Interview. Trivia *Cinder´s last name Marsh comes from the name of the badge which the gym leader Sabrina in Pokémon Red/Green/Blue, Leafgreen/Firered and Heartgold/Soulsilver gives to the player when he/she defeats her. *She is Yoonie´s first ever career tribute who is not to represent a career District, in this case District 12. Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Yoonie Category:Victors Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute